Isabella Marie Voturi
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: What if Bella already knew about Vampires? What if she grew up around vampires? What if she had her own gifts before she was turned? How would it affect her when she meets the Cullens?- i don t own Twilight or any Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella Marie Volturi **

I didn`t really know what was happening but I knew something was wrong. When I was two I figured out I was different from other people. I found out I could shield myself from other people not only physically but mentally as well. I also found out I could control the elements of the earth and I was really fast when running. Faster than other people.

Mum had taken me to Italy and to a place called Volterra. I had asked her several times what was going on but she wouldn`t tell me she just keep a hold of my wrist and kept pulling me towards a castle. She finally stopped and sat me on the steps

"Stay here and don`t move." Mum said before standing up and walking away. I sat there for hours and mum didn`t come back and the sun was starting to go down.

"Mum said not to move but it`s getting dark and I`m cold." I stood up and walked up to the doors of the castle before pushing one open and slipping inside and closing the door behind me. The hallway in front of me was dark

"Hello? Is anyone there?" suddenly two figures walked out of the dark and headed over to me and I backed up into the door and cast my shield around me

"Hello there, what are you doing here?" the smaller of the two asked

"My mum left me on the steps outside and the sun was setting and I was getting cold. I was wondering if there was anyone here that could help me." The taller stepped forward and I cast my shield out a bit so he would walk into it if he came any closer

"What`s your name?" the taller asked

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I like going by Bella." He nodded and came towards me a bit more only to walk into my shield stopping him in his tracks

"Hmm."

"Is something wrong?" the smaller asked

"I can`t get any closer to her." The taller replied

"I`m sorry, but I don`t know you and I`m scared." Both looked at me

"Wait you`re doing this?" The taller asked

"Yes, it`s my shield, I put it up to protect myself from people I don`t know or want to hurt me."

"How old are you Bella?" The smaller asked

"I`m five."

"Well, I`m Felix and this is Demetri, can you put your shield down?" I whimpered and shook my head

"We won`t hurt you, we`re just going to take you to someone who can help you alright?" Demetri asked, I slowly nodded and let my shield down. Demetri slowly walked over to me before lifting me into his arms and I shivered

"You`re cold."

"Am I? I never really noticed thank you for telling me Bella." Demetri said with a smiled. I nodded and he stared to walk down the dark hallways

"Bella do you know why your mum left you here?" Felix asked. I shook my head

"No, she told me to sit there and not to move."

"It sounds like she was trying to get rid of you." _Demetri said and I whimpered_

_"Hey don`t cry, we`ll find your mum." Felix reassured me. I nodded, when we reached to giant doors Felix opened them and we walked inside and I looked around the room in awe as the roof was so far away_

_"Felix, Demetri what is the meaning of this?" I heard someone asked. I looked towards the source of the sound to see three males sat on thrones, one on the left had brown hair, one on the right had blonde hair and the one in the middle had black hair_

_"This is Isabella, her mother left her on the steps of the castle and she wandered inside as it was getting cold and the sun was setting." Felix explained_

_"And how old is she?" The brown haired one asked_

_"She is five years old." _

_"Do you live in Italy Isabella?" the blonde haired one asked, I whimpered and shook my head_

_"Where do you live?" The brown haired one asked. I whimpered some more and hide my face in Demetri`s shoulder _

_"She seems to have taken a liking to you." _

_"It seems so." Felix answered_

_"How much do you know about her?"_

_"She has a gift." Demetri said_

_"What kind of gift?"_

_"A shield, a strong one at that." Felix answered_

_"Interesting, Isabella, will you look at us?" I slowly turned my head to them _

_"She`s so young, I do not have the heart to kill her." I whimpered and Demetri set me on the floor. I wrapped my shield around myself and surrounded myself in flowers to hide me from view_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Astounding."_

_"It seems she can control the natural elements." _

_"I wonder, Isabella." I moved the flowers slightly to see the man with the black hair crouched down in front of my shield_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"What was your life at home like? Were you happy? Were your parents happy?" he asked, shook my head_

_"Mom and dad are always fighting; I was always in my room." He nodded_

_"Did they know about your abilities?" I nodded_

_"I found out when I was two, and they couldn`t get anywhere near me...the flowers comfort me."_

_"Yes, they are nice; can you show me what else you can do?" I nodded and lifted my shield and set the flowers on fire around me when I was suddenly pulled out from the middle_

_"Isabella be careful, you could have gotten hurt." I nodded and let the fire die out_

_"Is that all you can do?" the blonde haired man asked, I shook my head and stood up before a huge gust of wind lifted me off the ground causing me to giggle before I was set down again and the wind turned into water that scooped me up and floated me in front of them before the water set me down on the ground. I then stood up and ran to the big doors before running back and stopping in front of the black haired guy _

_"Wow that is quite impressive."_

_"And you seem to have quite a handle on them." The brown haired guy said. Suddenly the black haired guy walked back over to the other two. I looked up to Demetri in confusion, but he only smiled at me before crouching down next to me _

_"Hey Bella, want to show me that water trick?" he asked and I nodded before forming a ball of water in my hands _

_"Wow that's-" I threw it in his face and giggled _

_"Why you! Come here!" I "eeped" and ran away from him and hid behind the black haired man_

_"Oh, hello." I looked up to see him smiling down at me so I smiled back before he picked me up _

_"Aro, so we all agree on this?" the brown haired one asked_

_"Yes, I see no reason." The black haired answered, I looked at them with a confused expression_

_"What are you talking about?" they all chuckled_

_"Isabella, how would you like to stay here with us?" the black haired one asked_

_"You`d be able to use your powers whenever you like." He brown haired one asked_

_"Really?" they all nodded_

_"Yes, and we have a secret to tell you." The black haired one said_

_"You`re vampires."_

_"How did you know that?" the blonde haired one asked_

_"Well, you are all cold, you don`t have a heartbeat, you have red eyes and my mom said that if I didn`t behave she would leave me with the vampires in Volterra." I looked down sadly_

_"Isabella, I have a power, by touching your hand I can see someone`s past, will you let me?" the black haired one asked, I let down my mental shield and nodded before offering my hand which he grasped in his own_

_"Oh, Isabella, such a painful past, no wonder you were able to develop your powers so quickly...you are strong as well." He said before letting go of my hand_

_"What do you mean by strong Aro?" the brown haired one asked_

_"I mean physically strong as well as mentally strong."_

_"How strong?"_

_"Nearly as strong as us."_

"That`s impossible isn`t it?"

"Apparently not...so Isabella would you like to stay here with us?" I smiled and nodded causing him to smile back

"Thank you for taking me in." They all nodded

"I suppose introductions are in order." The blonde one said

"Indeed, Isabella my name is Aro Volturi and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius Volturi." Aro said, I smiled

"It`s nice to meet you all." They all smiled and then the doors opened and Aro turned to face who ever entered which happened to be woman in a red dress

"Aro, Carlisle is here to see you." She said before she left and a man with blonde hair walked in

"Carlisle it`s good to see you again." Aro said

"Likewise, who`s that?" he gestured to me and I smiled at him

"This is Isabella Marie Volturi, the newest member of our family." Carlisle looked shocked

"She isn`t-"

"No she isn`t a vampire but she does know of us, she has gifts Carlisle."

"That explains it."

"Would you like to show him your gifts Isabella?" I smiled and nodded before he set me on the ground. I first formed a ball of water before throwing it at Demetri hitting him right in the face

"Why you!" I giggled and formed a ball of fire and throwing it up before it turned into flowers. I blew out a breath and they floated over to Carlisle, I then ran over to him and held out my hand for him to shake which he did but I gripped it a little too hard causing him to wince

"I also have a physical and mental shield." He looked down at me in shock

"And how old are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Five."

"That is impressive." I yawned and was suddenly scooped into someone's arms. I looked up to see Aro before I snuggled into his embrace and drifted off to sleep.

**Carlisle`s Pov**

I watched as Isabella fell asleep in Aro`s arms

"Carlisle what was the reason you came here? Or was it just a social visit?" Aro asked. I looked at him

"I came to tell you about my family like you asked me to." He smiled and ran back over to his throne before sitting down letting Isabella rest in his lap

"Ah yes, come; come." I walked over and sat on the step at the base of the three thrones

"How is your family Carlisle?" Marcus asked

"They are okay, we have recently had a few additions and we have gotten Edward back on track."

"That is good to hear, is he still moping about not having a soul mate?" Aro asked

"You seem to know him so well yet you have only met him once." Aro laughed

"Well, tell us about these new members."

"Well, their names are Alice and Jasper and both have gifts."

"What kind of gifts?"

"Alice can see the future and Jasper is and empath."

"Hmm, interesting." Marcus said

"It is, we must come for a visit soon." Aro said

"We would love to have you, would you be bringing Isabella with you?" Aro smiled

"I don`t see why not, but I would like to ask you a question."

"Is something wrong Aro?"

"Well, I looked into Isabella`s past and what I saw wasn`t very pleasant, there were signs of abuse-"

"What?" Caius demanded

"Her parents did that to her?" Marcus asked

"No, her mother, her father wasn`t around when Isabella was hit." Aro explained

"How could she do something like that?" Caius demanded

"What was Isabella`s name before she became a member of the Volturi family?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." Aro answered, my eyes widened

"The Swans?"

"You know them?" Marcus asked, I nodded

"We recently moved to Forks, her father is the new Chief of Police, and I never thought her mother would do something like that."

"Have you met Isabella before?" I shook my head

"I take with her father quite often, he showed me a picture and talked about her a lot, he adores her."

"Hmm, that would explain why he wasn`t around a lot." Aro said

"So what did you want me to do?"

"You are still a Doctor right?" I nodded

"I`ve been accepted at the hospital in Forks."

"Well, I would like you to give Dawn a check up, to make sure she isn`t injured." I nodded

"When would you like me to?" We all looked to her as she whimpered in her sleep and Aro took a hold of her hand for a few seconds before setting it down again

"I think now would be best...Isabella wake up." Aro shook her shoulders and she whimpered some more before slowly opening her eyes

"Hmm?"

"Isabella, Carlisle is a doctor and I would like him to give you a check up." Aro explained

"Why?" she asked

"I just want to make sure you aren`t hurt, is that okay?" She nodded at Aro and reached her arms towards me. I smiled and took her from Aro before sitting her on my lap

"Now, Isabella do you hurt anywhere?" she nodded

"Can you show me?" she nodded and pointed to her chest but more accurately her ribs

"I`m going to check your ribs now okay?" she nodded and I gently touched her ribs causing her to cry out

"What`s wrong?" Aro asked

"It seems she has either a broken rib or a bruised rib, but it`s more likely bruised considering I didn`t touch her all that hard."

"What can you do?" Marcus asked

"Well, it needs to heal on its own but I can give it support, but it doesn`t need to be knocked all that much but I`m guessing her shield will protect her." They nodded and I looked down at her to see her fast asleep and resting against my chest

"She looks quite comfortable there Carlisle." Caius stated and I smiled

"That she does, I`m surprised she`s not shivering."

"I would have to guess that the fire she can produce and control would be keeping her warm." Aro suggested. I nodded and she snuggled further into my chest causing us all to chuckle

"I will wrap her in bandages tomorrow so she is more alert." They nodded. We talked all through the night and into the morning and it was about eight am when Isabella woke up with a start. I looked down at her with some concern

"Are you alright?" she looked up at me and nodded

"It was just a nightmare." I nodded

"Isabella, Carlisle is going to tend to your injuries now is that okay?" Aro asked her and she nodded before holding onto my shirt

"I`m going to have to take her to where I`m staying Aro."

"Why?"

"All my gear is there, I didn`t plan on this so I didn`t bring anything other than myself." He nodded

"Alright, but I want her back in one piece." I smiled and nodded

"I can assure you that she will." I stood up with Isabella in my arms and walked out of the throne room and the castle, before slipping into the shadows and running to my hotel room. I locked the door and set her down on the bed before walking over to my bag and pulling out my first aid kit and walking back over to her and lifting her shirt

"So you`re a vampire doctor?" I looked at her as I began to wrap her chest in bandages

"Yes, I drink animal blood so I don`t hurt humans so I can stand to be around human blood."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Over 300 years."

"That`s a long time."

"It is and you`re a very curious girl." She smiled

"I have new things to learn about now." I chuckled

"I guess so."

"So do you have a family? Did you have one before you were turned?" I smiled

"Yes, I do have a family but no I didn`t have one before I died."

"Have you ever drunk human blood?"

"Nope, from the first moment I was turned I drunk animal blood." She nodded

"Do you have a wife?" I chuckled

"Yes I do, her name is Esme."


	4. Chapter 4

"Esme, that`s a nice name, who else is in your family?"

"Well obviously they are all adopted, but I have three adopted sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper and I have two daughters Alice and Rosalie."

"Do they have any talents?"

"Edward can read minds; Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath."

"Empath...what`s that?"

"An empath is someone who can manipulate emotions and change them for example if someone was too mad around Jasper he would get a headache and he would send out waves of calm."

"Oh, I get it...like flowers calm me."

"If they calm you then yes."

"They do."

"What about you Isabella-"

"Bella."

"Pardon?"

"My name`s Isabella but I shortened it down to Bella I prefer it."

"Ah, alright and to finish my question what`s your family like?" she frowned and looked away

"I don`t wanna talk about it."

"Why not Bella? What`s bad about it?" she sighed

"Mum left me...she brought me here and just left me on the steps of the castle."

"What about your father? Where is he?" Her eyes filled with tears

"At home, he was at work when mum brought me here." Tears fell down her face and I brought her into a hug

"Shh, it`s okay, it`s alright."

"Will I see him again?" I nodded and kissed the top of her head

"I sure you will, now dry those tears and let`s get you back to Aro." She nodded and wiped her eyes

-12 years later-

**Bella`s Pov**

"Isabella." I heard Aro call as I was leaving the throne room, I turned back to face him

"Yes Aro?"

"How would you feel about travelling...by yourself?" my eyes widened

"Did you drink some bad blood?" the three brothers chuckled

"No, nothing like that we just know that you have been in touch with Carlisle recently...who is all the way in Forks, want to tell us why?" I sighed

"I just wanted to know how my father was doing is all Aro."

"You miss him." I formed a ball of water in my hand and threw it at Demetri which hit him right in the face

"Isabella, when I get my hands on you, you`re done for." I squeaked and ran from the room with Demetri on my trail

"Get back here Isabella!"

"No chance!" I carried on running until I reached my room and shut the door and quickly threw up my shield causing Demetri to slam into it

"You can`t hide forever Isabella!" I opened my door and stepped out, before forming another ball and throwing it at him and it hit him in the face again causing him to growl and run at me but was thrown back by my shield

"That is where you are wrong Demetri; I can hide in my shield all my life." He growled before relaxing

"Why`d you do that anyway? Aro was speaking with you." I shrugged

"I was bored." He growled and lunged again but I took off running and dropped my shield as he began chasing me. I ran back into the throne room

"Isabella!" Aro called and instinctively threw up my shield as I crashed into someone and fell to the floor, but lucky my shield cushioned my fall. I looked and found myself looking into a face of a very angry vampire who lunged at me. I surrounded myself in fire causing the vampire to back away before I stopped the fire

"Human...the Volturi have a living human here...where everyone finds out you`ll be ruined Aro! Ruined!" the vampire called and headed from the door but I got there first and blocked the doors

"Isabella!" Demetri called

"Move human or you`ll die." I smirked

"Come on then kill me."

"She doesn`t have her shield up!" Demetri yelled

"Isabella!" Aro called as the vampire made a move for me but couldn`t actually touch me


	5. Chapter 5

"What trickery is this?!"

"It`s no trickery, it is one of my gifts."

"O-one?"

"Yes one, another one is this." I stream of water shot out from my hands and sent him flying back into the steps that lead up to the throne

"Isabella, we just had those steps fixed." Caius complained and I ducked my head

"Sorry." They chuckled before coming serious

"You were already here on the charge of revealing yourself to lowly humans-"

"Hey!"

"Let me rephrase - on the charge of revealing yourself to the living-" I nodded"- and now you are getting additional charges of not only threatening the Volturi but for attacking our Princess as well!" Aro yelled

"P-princess?" the vampire asked

"Yeah, I`m confused as well." I was suddenly picked up and thrown over Demetri`s shoulder "Demetri! Put me down!"

"Nope." He suddenly ran from the room and into my chambers before placing me into a chair and standing in front of me

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You know Aro, Marcus and Caius don`t like you in the room when they kill a vampire or feed."

"That`s no reason to throw me over your shoulder! You could have seriously injured me if I didn`t have my shield up!"

"Isabella-"

"No! Get out!"

"Isabella-"

"Leave!"

"I won`t!" I growled and pushed my shield out; pushing him out of the room before running over and closing the door just as Demetri began banging on it "Open the door Isabella!" I shrouded it in fire causing him to hiss and back away. I walked over to my bed and laid down before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up hours later when I heard the calls of my name, I dropped the fire and un-locked the door with my shield before dropping that. The door was flung open and quickly pulled into a hug by Aro

"Thank god you`re okay, Isabella." Caius said from the door way

"Why would you do something so reckless?" Marcus asked, which made Aro hold me tighter

"Aro...you`re going to break me...I don`t have a shield up." He loosened his grip slightly and pulled back to look into my eyes. His were bright red, meaning he needed to feed. I looked at the other two and their eyes were that same. I quickly threw up my shield and ran to the other side of the room

"Isabella-"

"Don`t, all three of you need to feed, and I`d prefer it if you didn`t feed on me."

"We wouldn`t-"

"Can you please just leave until you`re not high on blood lust?" all three nodded before leaving and closing the door behind them. A few minutes later my phone rang; I picked it up and answered it

"Hello."

_Hello Isabella_

"Oh, hey Carlisle."

_Something wrong?_

"At the moment? A few things."

_Care to enlighten me?_

"Well, today I`ve been threatened by Jane several times, interrogated by Aro, chased by Demetri, attacked by a vampire, almost injured by Demetri and nearly became a meal for Aro, Marcus and Caius."

_WHAT!?_

"Calm down, I`m fine I made them leave before anything happened, I`m not letting them in until they are no longer high on blood lust."

_That`s a smart move Isabella, have you had any thought about coming to Forks?_

"I have, that`s what I was interrogated for earlier on today."

_Ah, did Aro make a choice?_

"I didn`t get that far."

_Why?_

"I threw a ball of water at Demetri and he chased me out of the throne room." Carlisle chuckled

_Are you going to continue thee talk with Aro?_

"I will once he`s fed, it gives me the shivers when he looks at me like food, even though to him I am food."

_Don`t worry, Aro will never harm you nor will Marcus or Caius you`re like a daughter to them_

"Do you have any idea why they called me princess then?"

_Ah, so you heard them say that eh?_

"Yeah, I`m so confused Carlisle."

_Isabella, Aro Marcus and Caius all see you as their daughter so they decided to name you their heir, their princess but have not had the chance to tell you yet _

"So when will they tell me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_I`m not sure Isabella, but I`m sure it will be soon and make sure you speak to Aro soon about coming to Forks_

"I will Carlisle, I`ll call you as soon as I find out."

_Alright-_

_Carlisle who are you talking to?_

_Nobody Edward, Isabella I have to go_

"Alright, Carlisle I`ll speak to you soon."

_Bye_

I ended the call and laid back down on my bed before falling asleep again

I woke up the next morning to find Aro sat beside my bed in a chair reading

"Ah, you`re awake." I nodded and cleared my eyes of sleep before sitting up "Did you sleep well?" I nodded

"I guess." He set the book down and turned to face me

"Isabella I want to continue the conversation we here having yesterday."

"Which one?" I yawned, he chuckled

"The one about you travelling."

"Oh, that one."

"Would you like to do that? To see your father again?" I sighed

"I would, but that doesn`t mean I don`t want to come back here." He smiled

"I know Isabella, you are our princess after all, we wouldn`t just cut you out of our lives and I hope you won`t either." I shook my head

"Never, you`re my family and always will be." He smiled and pulled me into a hug

"You`ll always be welcome here Isabella, this is and always will be your home." I smiled at him as he pulled away "Now, you may want to call Carlisle and tell him you`ll be arriving in three days."

"Three days?! You`re joking?!" he chuckled

"Nope." He then left the room in a blur; I sighed and pulled out my phone before dialling Carlisle he answered after the second ring

_Hello?_

"Hey Carlisle, are you busy?"

_No, just give me a second…okay now we can talk, what`s wrong?_

"Nothing`s wrong per-say."

_Isabella_

"Aro is sending me to Forks in three days."

_Three days?!_

"That`s exactly what I said, then I asked him if he was joking."

_I guess he said he wasn`t?_

"Bang on, we need to come up with a story for my disappearance don`t we?" I heard him sigh

_Yes but unfortunately I cannot think of one at the moment_

_"Why not say that she lost her memory?"_

_Alice!_

_"What?" _I laughed as Carlisle sighed

"You know Carlisle it isn`t a bad idea."

_You would agree with Alice_

_"Hiya Bella."_

"Hi Alice."

_Alice go back to Jasper I`m sure he`s wondering where you got to_

_"Okay, Bye Bella, I`ll see you soon."_ I laughed again

"Bye Alice."

_I swear she will be the death of me….I know you did Alice, anyway you want to go with the story of memory loss?_

"It`s the easiest option, and you can be my doctor." He chuckled

_The doctor that travels to Italy nearly every month?_

"Yeah." He laughed

_Alright, we`ll go with that story_

"Okay Carlisle."

_Anyway I have to go now, so I`ll see you in three days_

"Yeah see you then Carlisle."

-Three days later-

"Are you sure you have everything?" Aro asked, I sighed

"Aro, that`s the seventh time you`ve asked me."

"I`m sorry, I just want t be sure." I sighed

"I`m not going to forget you Aro, or any of the others." He smiled and pulled me in for a hug

"We expect emails, phone calls, visits-" I laughed

"I got it Aro, I promise to call every day, write emails every month and I promise to visit in the holidays."

"Ci mancherai Isabella." (You will be missed Isabella) I smiled

"I `ll manca tutto quello che troppo."(I`ll miss you all too) he chuckled and released me as we heard my flight being called out

"Well, this is goodbye Isabella."

"Nope, it`s a see you soon, I promise." He smiled and kissed my forehead before turning and leaving. I smiled sadly and boarded the plane.

-Time skip-

After I collected my luggage I headed towards the entrance way only to find myself in a very, very tight hug

"Alice...no...shield." she quickly let go and gave me a sheepish smile as Carlisle approached us

"Isabella." Carlisle said with a soft smile on his face


	7. Chapter 7

"Carlisle, it`s good to see you again, and it`s nice to finally meet you in person Alice." She smiled brightly and Carlisle seemed to brighten at her happiness

"Come on, we`re going back to our house for a few days before going to your dad`s house." I smiled at what Alice said before she skipped away

"Is she-"

"Always like that? Yes." Carlisle said with a chuckle, I giggled

"So I finally get to meet everyone huh?" he smiled at me

"It seems you do, come on before Alice comes back to drag us to the car." I laughed as Carlisle picked up my suitcase and we walked to the car

"Took you long enough, now come on, Esme is dying to meet you and Edward is curious about you." Alice said as she climbed into the car

"Should I be worried?"

"Put your shield up just to be safe." I nodded and put my shield up and climbed in the car passenger seat, Carlisle started the car before pulling away from the curb

"We`re really glad you`re here, Bella." Alice said from the back seat before leaning back in her seat and letting her eyes glaze over as I turned to look at her

"Vision?"

"Vision." Carlisle answered

"How long do they normally last?"

"Not long, that one was warning me of Edward." Alice stated

"Of doing what?"

"We are getting closer to the house he can read our minds." Carlisle explained

"What?! Why didn`t you warn me before? I`ve had my mental shield down since this morning when Aro asked to look into my memories before I left!" I quickly cast my mental shield up and locked it in place

"Edward doesn`t like that." Alice said

"Edward can stuff it then." Alice giggled and Carlisle sighed. I sat back in my seat and snapped my fingers and let a little flame light up on the top of my finger

"Isabella!" Carlisle yelled

"What?" he sighed

"Could you put that out?" I sighed and put the flame out as the car stopped in front of a large house

"Come on Bella, Esme is dying to meet you, besides the fact-"

"You`re already dead?"

"Yup." I sighed as she climbed out of the car

"You`ll get used to her." Carlisle said as he climbed out of the car. I nodded and climbed out myself

"Come on Bella." Alice said while taking a hold of my arm and dragging me inside and up the stairs

"You`re lucky I don`t break easily Alice." She giggled and let go off my arm before wandering off to the other side of the room

"Why is there a human here?!" a female yelled

"Carlisle brought her." A male answered

"Alice just left you here didn`t she?" Carlisle asked from behind me, I nodded

"Yes, but I`m guessing she does that all the time?"

"Yes, but she shouldn`t have, come on I'll introduce you to everyone." I nodded and followed him into a living room full of vampires

"Carlisle who is this?"

"And why is she here?"

"Alright enough you lot, this is Isabella she is the one I have been talking to on the phone." Carlisle explained

"Carlisle it is a danger to have her here, the Volturi will kill us if they found out."

"No human can keep a secret anyway."

"Rosalie, Bella can be trusted." Alice stated

"No, she`s human she can`t be trusted." `Rosalie` hissed, I sighed and felt a knock against my mind barrior, I looked over at the male with bronze hair stood furthest away by the windows, I noticed he was staring intently at me. Then my phone rang, effectively shutting everyone up. I pulled it from my pocket and glanced at the screen to see it was Aro calling. I looked at Carlisle and rolled my eyes causing him to chuckled

"Go ahead and answer it." I nodded and answered before placing it to my ear

_Isabella did you-_

"Make it on time? Yes, was Carlisle to pick me up? Yes and before you ask yes I have my protection." I heard all the Cullens besides Alice and Carlisle take an un-needed breath in

_You know I dislike it when you finish my sentences for me Isabella _

"I know Aro, but you should be use to it by now, I`ve been doing it for years now."

_I know, so what is the situation cause I have no doubt there is one_ I laughed

"Yes there is one, everyone besides Alice and Carlisle seem to think I am a threat, because I am human and therefore cannot keep a secret, and that you`ll kill them for just having me in the house."

_Why would I kill them when I sent you to them for protection- damn_

"Protection from what?"

_Ah, you weren`t suppose to know that, so how was your flight?_

"Don`t change the subject Aro, protection from what?"

_Come now Isabella you`ve trusted me all these years and now_-

"You`re starting to lie to me..." I sighed and hung my head to try and stop the tears from flowing or at least stopping the Cullens from seeing them "Just please tell me the truth Aro."

_Another time Isabella, when not so many are listening_ then the line cut out I pulled the phone away from my head and put it back in my pocket

"Isabella?" Carlisle asked, I wiped my eyes and turned away from them

"I`m fine, I`ll be fine."

"No you`re now, and nor will you be, you feel betrayed, hurt, not that I blame you have every right to feel that way." I heard footsteps of someone approaching and by instinct I was shrouded in a ball of water, due to the tears running down my face

"That`s awesome!" a booming voice called out

"Please...don`t come any closer."

"Bella you can`t keep this bottled up." Alice said, I shook my head

"Alice just leave it, Isabella can handle this on her own." The same voice from before said, I felt another knock on my barrior, I turned and looked at who I assumed was Edward

"Stop trying to look into my mind! You won`t get in and you won`t find anything, just stay out of my head." He looked shocked

"How did you-"

"Know? I have a mental barrier and I can feel you trying to get into my head, so stop it."

"Edward, leave her alone." Carlisle said while standing in front of me

"Hey, how can you breathe in that?" the booming voice asked

"Um, I`m not actually in water, it`s just around me."

"Can you do anything else?"

"Emmett-"

"It`s fine Carlisle." I closed my eyes to calm myself down, while turning the water into flowers

"Beautiful." Then the flowers drifted away from sight

"I think it`s time for introductions, officially, Bella this is my wife Esme, my sons Jasper, Emmett and Edward and my daughters Rosalie and Alice." Carlisle said, I smiled a nodded

"Hi, I`m Isabella or Bella for short." They all gave me a little smile and nodded

"So why is she staying here?" Rosalie asked

"Because we need to make sure Bella doesn`t blow her cover."

"What cover?" Edward asked, Carlisle looked over at me and I sighed before dropping my mental shield and letting Edward see everything, then he gasped. I put my shield back up and sat down on the sofa

"Carlisle, I thought you said the Swan were nice people." Edward commented

"I thought they were Edward, I never expected her mother to do that." Carlisle replied. Emmett then sat own next to me

"So is there anything else you can do?"

"Emmett!" Mrs Cullen reprimanded and I chuckled

"It`s alright I get it quite a lot, so it doesn`t come as a surprise to me."

"Why don't you and Emmett have an arm wrestle?" Edward asked

"I`ll break her." Emmett responded, I coughed

"Chicken."

"What was that?"

"I have no idea what you`re talking about."

"Come here!" I quickly ran across the room besides the balcony before turning to face them

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked

"Just another one of my gifts, so Emmett are you man enough to have an arm wrestling contest with a girl? Or are you too chicken?" everyone chuckled

"Get to the forest girly." Emmett responded

"Race you." Edward called out and walked over to stand next to me

"Alright, ready?"

"Go." We both set off and arrived at the forest edge at the same time


End file.
